The Girl Who Hated the Snow
by oreoanime11
Summary: TOS Next Gen. Takes place approx. 30 years after Dawn of New World. Tale of Lloyd and co.'s children as they go on an adventure and try to save the world, again, this time from Death, Destruction, Chaos and other surprising people... Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1 The Fateful Fall

**This is my first story, so it's probably a little rusty, but bear with me! I wanted to get this uploaded fast, so I cut it off shorter than I originally intended, but I'll explain everything in the next chapter. I promise! (Which should be coming out soon, by the way!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tales of Symphonia**

**The Girl who Hated the Snow**

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Fall**

"…Lynne! ...Lynne wake up!"

The girl called Lynne opened her eyes slowly. Where was she? What had she been doing? Blinking to rid herself of the last remainders of sleep, Lynne slowly looked up… and into the eyes of a very mad Professor Raine.

Lynne balked. "Er…oh…hey, Professor."

Raine tapped the chalk against her palm menacingly, making Lynne wince. "Yes hello Miss Irving. I hope that you will be joining us today."

"Oh, of course Professor. I just dozed off."

Raine stopped tapping the chalk and instead gripped it tightly in her palm. "You call sleeping for three hours _dozing off_?"

Some other kids snickered. They knew what was coming. Lynne gulped; she knew what was coming too.

"_Miss Irving, if you're just going to sleep through my class you might as well not come at all! And if you're going to be here, sit up straight and face the front. I will not have sleeping students in my class! I've tolerated it thus far because I know you work outside of school, but no more! Now sit up and pay attention!_"

Normally, Lynne would've let this go. After all, she knew she had been sleeping and that it was rude to do so. But, for some reason, today wasn't going to be "the usual". She could feel it coming, the snap that she felt more and more often these days.

Clenching her fists, Lynne stood up sharply, causing Raine to take a step back in surprise. "Yes, I work outside of school," Lynne said with deadly calm, "and do you know what I do? I protect the village! And do you know why? It's because no one else will!"

"Easy Lynne," Raine said, backing up a step. Raine had seen Lynne like this before. One minute she would be a nice, quiet girl like her mother, the next she could be ranting and raving and moody and totally the opposite of what she was like before. The best thing to do was to either let Lynne get everything off her chest or calm her down if it looked too dangerous to let it go down. Though Raine wanted to do the latter, it looked as if she would have to do the former, but she tried anyway. "Just calm down. No one's against you here."

"No one's against me? That's the same as saying that no one's abandoned me! But that's not true, is it? _My own parents abandoned me!_"

"Lynne please!" Raine pleaded desperately. But it was no use. Lynne shoved her chair back, grabbed her books, and stormed out of the classroom. She stopped at the door long enough to say, "If you don't want me here, then I'll leave. See you tomorrow, _Professor._"

Lynne's footsteps echoed down the hallway then disappeared entirely after a loud bang that meant that Lynne had slammed the front door shut after her. It was quiet in the classroom for a long moment, and then Raine sighed and called the class back to attention. Only one girl in the classroom stared after Lynne with a worried expression on her face.

Lynne sighed heavily for the umpteenth time in hours. After storming out of the village, Lynne eventually cooled down enough to recognize what she had done and feel the inevitable regret that always followed. Even so, she could never control her outbursts once she got started. Now she was sitting in her favorite spot – on one of the soft, grassy hills outside of Iselia, the village she called home. She had lived there all sixteen years of her life, and this was still her favorite spot to come and cool off. Now she sat with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms crossed under her knees. She let the wind play with her long brown hair, her blue eyes staring off into the distance. She knew she should go apologize, but she wasn't ready to move just yet. Besides, school probably wasn't out yet – it was only a little after lunch, according to her stomach – so the Professor would still be teaching. Lynne didn't think she'd be able to stomach another lesson today, so she sat there feeling horrible instead.

Well, if she wasn't going to go back to school, she thought, she might as well go patrol the village, just in case monsters decide to show up. In school she could respond quickly to a cry or scream for help, but since she was way out here she couldn't even hear them, even if she wanted to. So, sighing, she began to get up and leave when a voice came from behind the bushes, "There you are!"

Lynne whipped around, her hands already finding the swords that hung loosely from her belt. They were a gift from her father, and she never went anywhere without them. They, along with her sword skills, had saved her many times in battle. But, there was no battle to be fought today, for the person behind the bush turned out to be Lynne's friend Gina, the quarter-elf.

"Gina," Lynne said, sliding her weapons back into their sheaths, "what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Gina had a sly grin on her face. "I snuck out during lunch. Here, I brought you some."

Almost as an answer, Lynne's stomach grumbled. They both laughed as Lynne accepted the food from Gina. Lynne sat back down on the grass, savoring the food, as Gina came and sat beside her. Lynne gave her a funny look. "Shouldn't you be heading back to class?" She said, only it sounded like, "Fudt you be eafing ack oo cass?" since there was food in her mouth.

Gina laughed, and then sighed. "Yeah, I suppose so. Hey, don't get down about what the Professor said, alright? She's been really stressed out lately, and she probably just took some of her frustration out on you."

Lynne sighed, lowering the food from her mouth. "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't be provoking her either. That was really stupid and rude of me."

Gina smiled. "Well, yeah, I can agree that you _were_ kind of rude, but you're naturally stupid so you can't help that."

"What!" Lynne exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What did you say!"

Gina jumped up and, giggling, ran back towards the village yelling, "Stupid!"

"Get back here Gina! I'm gonna kill you!" Lynne screamed, chasing after her friend.

Gina, being smaller, managed to get a lead on her friend, and scampered down the road back to the village, still cackling with laughter. Lynne, irked by this realization, sped up, using her longer legs to gain on her friend. But, just as they came within sight of Iselia, both girls saw a familiar figure standing at the southern gate. It was Raine, her arms crossed, her right foot tapping in impatience and annoyance; and she didn't look too happy.

Both girls skidded to a halt, their race momentarily forgotten in the face of a potentially dangerous foe.

"Uhh…I guess I'll be seeing you later Gina!" Lynne said, turning on her heel and sprinting back up the slope. Gina stared open-mouthed at her friend, and then screamed, "You'll pay for this Lynne!"

"Who'll pay for what, exactly?" A dangerously scary voice came from behind Gina, making her shiver.

"Oh, uh, Professor Raine! I…uh…I didn't see you there!" Gina said, forcing a fake smile onto her face.

"Uh huh. I'm so sure. Come on, let's go back to school. You still have some math problems you need to take care of."

"Not fair!" Gina screamed as Raine grabbed her by the back of her dress and began to drag her back to school. "Why me? I'm not failing school! So why me?"

"Because," Raine said, so quietly that Gina shut up and strained to listen, "Lynne is going through something neither of us can begin to imagine, and she needs time and space sometimes. So long as she does all her schoolwork by the end of the semester, of course."

"You always play favorites," Gina pouted.

Raine smiled but didn't reply. _Lynne,_ she thought, _wherever you are, wherever you're going, know that you're not alone. Know that there are people who care about you, and come back to them someday. Please Lynne…_

"Phew! That was a close one! Sorry Gina, but I just couldn't bear it if I had to go back to school! Ugh!" Lynne said, shivering slightly. She had run until she was sure that she wasn't being pursued. Now she was slowly, aimlessly walking, getting her breath back. Normally she wouldn't leave her friend like that, actually, she _wouldn't_ leave her friend like that, but she wanted to be alone, and running after her friend only to sit in a classroom for three hours didn't allow for "alone time". So, sighing, Lynne continued to walk over the hills, wrapped up in her own thoughts.

She was so wrapped up, however, that she didn't see the stone in the path. And, with her being a natural klutz, Lynne tripped over that very stone and, with a scream of terror, was sent rolling down the hill, and the next one, and the next one, getting dirt and other stuff stuck in her clothes, ripping it in some places. She was rolling so fast that when she came to a steep hill she rolled right up it and shot off it, wheeling in the air. Luckily, she wasn't suspended for long, but then she plummeted back down to the ground, her eyes on the place she was going to splat and a scream ripping its way free from her throat.

However, when Lynne did land, it wasn't hard earth and dirt that she landed on, rather the ground beneath her sagged and broke apart at the force of her fall, sending her falling down a long hole and into the earth. There were stairs in the hole, and Lynne bumped several times on them as she continued her freefall down into the earth. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lynne finally found rock bottom and landed with a solid, painful-sounding thud. For a minute Lynne lied there, stunned, but then she sat up, groaning and rubbing her back. She looked around her, but it was too dark to see anything. Blindly, Lynne groped along the floor until she found the wall, then groped around for a torch or something to light with. She found the former in one of the old-fashioned holders. She pulled it out, then she held it between her legs as she reached for her swords. She drew them from their sheaths, and clashed them together, over and over, until the motion produced a spark that lit the decaying wood.

When the torch was burning brightly, Lynne held it up, fighting back the darkness with its light. "It's a cave," she whispered, her voice echoing slightly, as if beckoning her forward. She gulped then, steeling her nerves, she trudged forward and into the dark unknown.

**Well? What did you think? I know Lynne's a little bipolar (sort of), but there's a reason for it. It'll all be explained later on...(probably close to the end... lol)**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up! I literally had no free time for the entire month of June I just needed a break, especially when I found about my injury...so it took a lot longer to get this up than I had originally planned . I'll try to publish the next ones faster, but I'm taking heavy coursework and have several volunteer/internships/summer projects to work on so I might be a little slow going forward... I hope you all enjoy it anyway :)**

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes Gina, I must."

"But Professor…"

"Samuel please, it will not be forever."

"But _why_ do you have to go?"

"Because there is an emergency and I am needed elsewhere. Hopefully, if all goes well, I will be back soon."

"Does that mean that we don't have class until you get back?"

"No Denton, there will still be class. Mrs. Brunel will teach in my place while I'm gone."

"Well then…"

"Yes, there will still be homework Denton. Mrs. Brunel will keep track of everything for me, and I'll be checking upon my return."

"Not fair…"

"Now all of you, shoo! You get the rest of the day free today, but class resumes tomorrow!"

"Yay!" the kids chorused as they scampered out of the room – all of them except Gina and Lynne.

Professor Raine sighed, gathering up her bags that she was taking with her on her trip. She had received a frantic message late last night from Lloyd, asking her to come and meet him. She told Gina and the others that morning, and asked them to stay after everyone else had left. She had not, however, told Lynne who the message was from. But as Raine glanced at her, her tense posture said that she had already guessed.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Gina asked, her face tense with worry.

Raine mentally snapped herself out of it. It was not the time to consider it. Later, maybe, and perhaps she could speak with Lloyd about it when she saw him…

"Aunt Raine…" Gina was obviously worried if she called Raine "Aunt".

"Don't worry about it Gina," Lynne said flatly, three pairs of eyes swiveling to look at her, "she just doesn't want me to know that the letter she got was from Lloyd."

Gina gasped. Raine floundered to find a suitable explanation under Lynne's intense stare. "Lynne," she began, "it's not like I didn't want you to know…"

"Whatever," Lynne muttered, cutting Raine off. She turned her head slightly so she wasn't glaring at the Professor any longer, but before she hid her face Raine saw something in her eyes that Lynne didn't normally like to show – loneliness.

Raine's face softened slightly, but at the same time her mind hardened. It wasn't fair or right of Lloyd and Colette to abandon their only child and not ever return or even write to her. She knew from experience how painful it could be when you were betrayed and abandoned by people that you loved and trusted.

"So, where are you going," Gina asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Raine focused on Gina, taking her mind off Lynne and Lloyd and what she was going to say to him when she saw him. "Palmacosta," she said, "It seems that everyone's gathering there."

"Really?" Gina perked up. "So then you'll see my parents?"

"Yes."

"Can you say hi to them for me? Oh! And can you tell them to fill out my recommendation form already? The school _still_ hasn't gotten it!"

Raine chuckled. "Of course, Gina. You should not have to miss out on a fine education just because of their tardiness."

Both of them glanced at Lynne, but her expression made them wary of asking. As if sensing that they were looking at her, she snorted and said, "No, I don't need anything. And I have nothing for _you_ to say to them."

Silence followed her words, while all of them searched desperately for something to say without offending anyone further. Finally, after several minutes of unsuccessful attempts, Lynne sighed and said, "I have a request, however."

Raine perked up. "Of course, what it is Lynne?" She smiled encouragingly.

"Can you…if you see her, can you say 'hello' to Yuina for me, and ask how she's doing?" Lynne asked.

"Of course Lynne, I'd be happy to."

Lynne smiled for the first time. "Thanks Professor."

Raine nodded, while in her mind she was thinking about Yuina. She knew that Yuina and Lynne shared a close bond, especially since Lynne took Yuina in a few years back when she suddenly showed up at the village entrance, weak from travel and with no memory of her past. The poor girl didn't even know her own name. Lynne took her in, and they soon became almost like sisters. They were almost never apart from each other, but Yuina had left a few months ago to try to find out more about her past. It had been a sad, yet hopeful, separation, and Raine knew that Lynne missed Yuina terribly.

"Professor, what is this 'problem' about?" Gina asked, breaking up Raine's thoughts.

"I'm not quite sure Gina, Lloyd wasn't very specific in his message."

"Oh," Gina huffed, obviously disappointed in the lack of information. But she perked up as a thought came to her. "I'll bet it's related to all the weird incidents lately. Like people going out of control and randomly attacking each other on the streets! What do you think Lynne?"

Lynne didn't reply. The conversation reminded her of what she saw yesterday, down in the cave…

_*flashback*_

As she proceeded forward, Lynne noticed that, despite the conspicuous lack of cobwebs, the cave was quite old. Occasionally, there was writing along the wall, in what seemed to be the ancient language of the elves, but she couldn't be certain. As she progressed, the writing turned into pictures of people in armor, fighting endless battles. Over each battle, was a thick cloud with three words repeating over and over. Lynne cursed her inability to read Elven or even Angel, which was close to Elven, but she didn't stop to examine the walls for very long. She knew she'd be wasting her time anyway. But as she walked down the long corridor, she couldn't help the feeling that what the pictures were telling her was a warning.

Eventually, Lynne's legs became to grow numb from walking for so long. She trained almost every day for hours at a time, but at the moment she felt as if she had been walking for leagues. She fervently wished that she was getting close, but the walls never changed shape or pattern, so she had no indication of how far she'd traveled so far.

Just as she was about to give up hope of seeing anything but monotony, the cave suddenly changed. It didn't get any wider or smaller, but the rock that made up the walls went from a light-brown stone to a slick, black stone that was cooler and made Lynne shiver as she approached it. She stopped short at the point where the two stones met, her mind screaming at her to turn around and run away. However, her instincts were telling her that the answers she sought were through that darkness. Lynne's mind and instincts warred but she, like her father, lived by trusting her heart, and her heart wanted answers. So, steeling herself, she took the plunge and started stepped over the boundary line, determined to reach the end.

She didn't go very far before she regretted that decision.

As soon as she stepped over that line, a wave of energy rammed her, almost making her fall back to the light side. But, determination still intact, she pushed forward, her arms wrapped around herself as if they could keep her from crumbling from the sheer force of the energy coming at her in waves. Her head was throbbing, her teeth clenched to the point of pain, and her legs moving as if they were stuck in a mud pit – very little. Unconsciously, she grabbed the locket that hung around her neck and recited a small prayer. Almost immediately, the strength of the onslaught died down a bit – but it was enough to make moving easier. Still clutching her locket like a lifeline, she pushed forward, almost running in her hurry to reach the end before whatever it was regained its strength.

This tunnel was shorter than the one she had previously traversed, but the longer she ran the more warped her perspective became until she couldn't tell how long she had been running.

Then, her head started pounding, and that feeling she felt so often nowadays filled her again. It made her want to lash out at everything and anything. She felt anger rising inside her, swirling around and pushing against her walls, screaming for a release. Old, petty annoyances suddenly seemed life-threatening, and old feelings suddenly were pushed to the present, making her remember every little nasty and hate-filled thought she ever had. Lynne dropped the torch and clutched her head with both hands, trying to drown out the rising anger. Her teeth clenched in a snarl and her body automatically moved into a fighting stance. One of her hands inched down towards her swords, like there was an unseen enemy that she needed to face. _No!_ she screamed silently – the last rational part of her brain trying to snap herself out of this. _No, stop! I'm not angry! I'm fine! I just need to keep moving!_ With that thought in mind, she forced her legs to move forward, inch by inch, her mind screaming with anger, her body filled with rage – but she was determined to reach the end.

Slowly, she moved farther into the cave, unaware of her surroundings. All at once, the rage dissipated, all the old feelings being buried once more. Lynne took several deep breaths, calming her heart rate back down to normal, her mind becoming clearer with every passing second. Then, when she felt normal again, she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp in shock. In front of her was a stone dais, upon which rested a pedestal with a carved inscription. On the pedestal rested a stone block with more inscriptions and what looked like charms placed over the top. She cautiously crept towards the dais, hoping to read the inscriptions on the pedestal and stone block. To her dismay, they were both in the same language that was on the walls before, but the style of the writing on the block looked similar to that of a spell, Lynne noted. She stared at the structure for a moment more before slowly reaching out her hand towards it. She stopped about an inch away, her breathing getting faster in fear and curiosity. _Should I touch it? What could happen? Something bad, but, then again, maybe not. Should I? Should I?_ Her mental war continued until the power that had attacked her before suddenly picked up force again. Startled by the sudden onslaught, she screeched and jerked her limbs as if to ward off an attacker. Unfortunately, the hand that had been hovering near the pedestal knocked into the stone block, making it crashing off the pedestal and onto the dais.

Lynne stared at the pedestal in horror as black tendrils began to seep out of it. They slowly rose up and out, gaining strength and solidity as they began to take shape. Lynne stepped back in horror, but she stepped too far and her toe caught the edge of the dais as she tumbled to the ground. She landed on her butt, rubbing it to alleviate the soreness. But then another pulse shot around the room, brining both her hands back up to her hand. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as waves of pure, overwhelming power came out of the pedestal and crashed over Lynne's body.

After a while, the magnitude of the power began to decrease until it almost disappeared completely. After another moment, Lynne hesitantly opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at the dais again. Upon seeing what was there, the young warrior's eyes widened and she began to scream….

"Lynne! Lynne! Wake up!"

Lynne's eyes popped open and she sat up straight, knocking her friend in the head. "Watch it!" Gina said, smacking Lynne's arm while rubbing her nose. Lynne blinked at her friend, trying to clear her head. Then, realizing what she had done, she flushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry Gina," she said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to whack you like that."

The young elf shrugged it off, already forgiving her best friend. But then she frowned, her concern from a minute ago coming back. "Are you okay Lynne?"

Confusion crossed the young warrior's face. "Y-yeah, why?"

"U-uh, well, you see, Professor and I were talking and you dozed off, you know, and, um, we knew that you haven't been getting much sleep lately so we let you just stay there to, you know, catch up on your rest, and Aunt Rai–I mean, the Professor decided to leave and pack, you know, for her trip, and, um, I said I'd stay and watch you to make sure that, you know, you'd be safe. But then _I_ dozed off 'cause I was getting sleepy watching you sleep, but then you started mumbling and scrunching up your face, like you were having a nightmare, and then all of a sudden you started screaming, and I got _really_ scared so I tried to wake you up, but shaking you didn't work so I started yelling at you to wake up and then you did and then you bumped my nose and…here we are."

Lynne stared at her friend as she tried to process what Gina said. After a moment, she slowly nodded, realizing that her "nightmare" had been what she had been thinking about just before she dozed off. She grimaced at the thought. Unfortunately, Gina took this the wrong way.

"Oh, did you not want me to wake you up? I'm sorry! I thought that I should, especially after you started screaming and all, and –"

"Gina," Lynne said, exasperated and happy that her friend cared at the same time, "just – stop, okay? I'm glad you woke me up. Thanks."

A huge smile spread across Gina's face. "Really? That's great! You're welcome!"

Lynne looked out the window, and frowned. "It's getting late, why don't we go home? I still have homework to do."

Gina agreed, and the two girls talked and laughed until they reached Gina's house. She waved, and then raced inside, probably going to check on Raine, who she lived with while her parents were away. Lynne smiled and waved back before putting her hands behind her head and whistled (way off tune) as she walked to her house, which was on the very edge of the village.

In her house, Lynne went to grab some food before starting on her homework. She quickly made a sandwich and poured some water to drink, bringing it to the table where she could eat and work. About halfway through, she cried out in frustration and smacked her hands down on the table, making it shake so hard that a few pencils and an ornate box fell to the floor. Grumbling incoherent curses, Lynne bent down to retrieve the fallen items, her hands stopping just before she touched the box. Cursing herself for her hesitation, Lynne grabbed the box and set it down in front of her on the table, pushing her homework stuff aside. She stared at it for a long moment, memories rushing around her head in a frenzy. Finally, she took a deep breath, popped the latch, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a solid gold chain. On the end of it was a black rock that had a faint, otherworldly sheen to it. Lynne hesitantly picked it up and turned it over and over in her palm so it caught the light, revealing the swirling mana caught inside of it. Lynne's breathing hitched at the sight. Then, with a jerk, she dropped the necklace back into the box and slammed it shut, locking it. Breathing heavily, she pushed it away from her, and then rested her head on her hands. "No, no I can't," she murmured. "I-I'm not ready."

Sighing heavily, she got up from her chair, resolving herself to finishing the homework up in the morning before she made her daily rounds. Taking one last, long look at the box, she headed to her room and shut the door, severing her mind from the problem, for now.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm definitely putting up the rest hopefully in the next couple of days. This chapter got realllllyyy long (3,000 words O.O) so I had to cut it off. I'm still working through the plot, but I'm pretty set on the next chapter so that should be up soon. XD**

**Anyway, please, please, please review! The more feedback I get, the better and faster I write! Even if you're just going to yell at me for how sucky my writing is is welcome. And yes, I did mean to cut off the flashback there *evil grin***

**Thanks for the support ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions and Departures

**A/N: Whoa, I can't believe it! Another chapter already! XD I thought I'd have this up by Thursday at the earliest...but wow! And it's so long too! (Seven whole pages! ^.^) I thought this chapter would be a lot shorter...oh well! I'm not complaining!**

**I didn't do this last chapter (though I meant to), but I wanted to thank DennyTribal and Loleus for reviewing the first chapter. Thanks both of you! And thanks to Guest for reviewing the second chapter! You know who you are. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to write (seriously, one review spurred me to write half of this chapter). So please, please review! :)_  
_**

**Also, thank you to all the people who did read my story. I'd love it if you guys reviewed, even just a smiley face is great :)**

**Oh, and a special thanks to AzNeRd for teaching me about the break lines :D**

**Well, here's the third chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer (another thing I forgot to do last chapter): I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I just own Lynne, Gina and Maten (who you'll meet later n.n) and I made up the plot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Decisions and Departures**

* * *

"Stay safe! Watch out for bandits and monsters and stuff!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"A-and don't forget to replenish supplies! I don't you to dehydrate or run out of food!"

"I won't, I promise."

"And, and…I'm gonna miss you!"

Raine smiled, patting her young niece on her head. "I'm going to miss you too Gina."

Gina sniffled sadly. Lynne put an arm around her best friend, squeezing her lightly. "Come on, cheer up! You'll see her again!"

"I know, I know," Gina mumbled, sniffling.

There was a chorus of goodbyes from the villagers of Iselia as Raine prepared to leave to meet up with Lloyd. Lynne said her goodbyes too, wishing her professor a safe journey. But Raine wasn't content with just that.

"Well Lynne?"

"Well what Professor?" Lynne asked timidly.

Raine held out her hand. "Your homework Lynne."

Several kids snickered as Lynne flushed. She had overslept that morning and had forgotten to complete her homework. She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well Professor, you see…."

"Ooooh!" Raine stamped her foot, causing several people to jump back in fright. "Both you and your father _never_ handed in your homework on time! Lloyd _still_ hasn't handed in some assignments from over a _decade_ ago! Why couldn't you have gotten your mother's genes?"

"Don't compare me to my father!" Lynne snapped, glaring at the Professor.

"Like father, like daughter," Gina murmured, unable to help herself, even as Lynne turned her glare on her. The young elf just smirked playfully. Lynne sighed, forgiving her friend – as she always did.

"Anyway," Lynne sighed, obviously trying to push the subject of Lloyd away, "I'll get the homework done by the end of the semester Professor, I promise. I always do."

"I know Lynne," Raine sighed. Sometimes she just didn't get kids. Why didn't they just do their assigned homework the night it was assigned? Won't that make things easier? Though, she supposed, for Lynne, maybe it wouldn't be.

Raine was bombarded with several more farewells and questions – it got so bad that the mayor had to step in to allow Raine to leave. She thanked the mayor, then, with one last goodbye, she departed from Iselia.

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone…."

Lynne looked over at her friend in sympathy. She knew that it was hard seeing Raine leave, especially since her parents were gone most of the time, helping people around the world settle into the new era. Lloyd and everyone else helped too, but since Genis and Presea were from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, respectively, they made a bigger impact on the populace.

"Don't worry," Lynne said, squeezing Gina in a one-arm hug, "she'll come back safely. And hopefully she'll have that signed form from your parents!"

Gina brightened instantly. "Oh yes I hope so! I _really_ want to go to the Meltokio Institute of Research! It's my dream to be a famous researcher and discover something AMAZING that'll help a lot of people!"

Lynne laughed and patted the shorter girl's head. "I'm sure you'll get in, especially with the grades you get and all that enthusiasm you have!"

Gina blushed and lightly slapped Lynne's arm, which only served to make her laugh harder. Soon the two girls were laughing and chasing each other all over the village, their sorrows at the parting forgotten.

* * *

Later, after Gina and Lynne parted to attend to their respective chores, Lynne found herself in the kitchen, cleaning up after a nice lunch of Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise, unable to keep her eyes from wandering to the ornate box on the shelf in the other room. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of it since she got it two days ago when she fell down into the cave. She knew what it meant and what she would have to do if she "accepted" it…but it still scared her to even consider it.

"Maybe I'll go ask Grandma about it," Lynne smiled at the thought. She hadn't visited her in a while – though she had been meaning to. And with nothing else to do for a while – as school was canceled for the day – she decided that she would go.

Hurriedly, she finished cleaning and packed a few things to take with her, and then set off the northern edge of the village.

"Good afternoon Lynne," one of the guardsmen at the northern entrance said to her, tipping his hat in courtesy.

"Hey Maten, how's it looking?"

Maten chuckled. "Quiet as usual. Some days I think that you take the morning shift so you leave us with nothing to do!"

Lynne grinned. "Nah, I'm just a morning person. Keep up the good work!"

"Always!" Maten called after her. Lynne waved quickly then continued down the familiar path through the forest by Iselia. Maten was right – it was quiet this time of day. She met only a few monsters that she easily beat with a few slashes of her swords and a few Demon Fangs. Before long she was at the run down cottage that her father grew up in and the grave next to it that was her grandmothers.

"Hello Grandma, I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. There's been…a lot on my mind, lately." Lynne said, walking up and placing the bouquet on the grave. She smiled softly, the light breeze playing in her hair as she sat quietly before the grave of Anna Aurion. It was always so peaceful there, it was a place that she could go to unload her thoughts, problems, worries, happy moments, special memories – anything and everything, she could say it all there and no one would judge, try to budge in, feel pity or remorse on her. It was one of her favorite places to go to just think.

"Professor Raine left a while ago. She got a letter from D-Lloyd. Something urgent, I guess. Though I don't know how he has time to write to the Professor if he doesn't have any time for me," she said the last part bitterly. Then she shook her head. "No, now's not the time for that. Besides, you know all about that already. I must've told you like a million times. But anyway, I'll get straight to the point. A couple days ago, I was walking on the hills by the village, the ones I always hang out on, and, like a klutz, I tripped and rolled down the hills and fell into a cave. Well, in the cave, some things happened and I…" she hesitated slightly before continuing, "I don't know what to do! Apparently, I supposed to complete this 'mission' or whatever, but it's like really dangerous, I guess, and, well…I might run into D-Lloyd. I-I don't know if I'm ready to see him yet." She closed her eyes, her teeth chewing on her lower lip. After a few minutes, she slowly opened them again and raised her face to the sky. "I don't know what I should do. Should I go or should I stay? Do I have the courage to do this? Can I –"

She was interrupted when a loud bark filled the air. Lynne turned sharply towards the noise just as a large green and white animal pounced on her. "Noishe!" She cried happily after she disentangled herself from the happy dog. "It's good to see you again! What're you doing here?"

"Well, I could say the same thing ta ya," a familiar voice boomed.

Lynne looked up from her attentions on Noishe. "Grandpa Dirk!" She cried, disentangling herself from the dog before going to give Dirk a hug. He chuckled lightly and patted her on the back before he let go. "It's good ta see yer. It's been a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Things came up…" Lynne said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Dirk boomed out another laugh. "Don't cha werry bout that. Life gets in da way all da time. Ya never know when something's gonna come up."

Lynne's face fell slightly. "Yeah, you never really know…"

Dirk studied her closely. "What's on yer mind?"

Lynne's hands tightened into fists and she turned her head away slightly – just enough to let Dirk know that she was uncomfortable with talking. Dirk frowned – that wasn't like her. "Come on now, you know you can tell me anything."

Lynne sighed and her eyes closed briefly before she turned her head back around so she was facing him again, but her eyes stayed downcast, as if she was embarrassed. "Well, recently, I've had this problem…and I don't know what to do! I mean, one part of me is telling me to go and do this thing, and the other is well, telling me not to," she mumbled the rest, her eyes still downcast.

"Hmmm," Dirk said, rubbing his chin. "Sounds like you and Lloyd both have the same problem…"

"Don't compare me to him!" Lynne shrieked, her eyes, now focusing on Dirk's, were livid. Noishe covered his ears and whined in pain. Dirk sighed. "Now, don't get yer pants in a twist. I didn't mean to upset yeh; I was just sayin that you both have a similar predicament." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lynne stiffen, but he push forward before she had a chance to respond. "But any who, my advice is to do what yer heart is telling you ta do."

Lynne slumped, the fire going out of her eyes. "But I don't know if I have the courage to do what my heart wants me to do…" she whispered.

"Ah that's bull." Lynne's head snapped up. Dirk _never_ swore. "You have more courage than just about anyone. From picking up yer life when my son and Colette left ya" – Lynne winced – "to standing up to all the townspeople fer Yuina – yer not one to let a little fear or despair stand in yer way Lynne Irving. Now, what's Dwarven Vow number 16?"

"'You can do anything if you try'." Lynne mumbled. Dirk nodded and placed a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. She looked up at him with very open and vulnerable eyes. "Exactly. Sometimes the right path is the hardest path to take, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take it anyway."

"Sometimes the right path is the hardest one…" Lynne murmured. She looked up at Dirk with shining, determined eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Grandpa."

Dirk chuckled. "Anytime. Now, you're probably gonna leave the village right?"

"Yeah," Lynne said, nodding. "So I guess I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Yeah, take care," Dirk said, giving the young warrior one last hug and pat on the back before she went over to pet Noishe. "By Noishe, take care of Dirk. He needs you." Noishe whined and nudged Lynne, who patted him one last time. And then, with a wave, she headed back to the village, her hands behind her head and whistling – her path decided upon.

* * *

The next few days were hectic for Lynne. Before she could even think about packing, she had to arrange the watch schedule to accommodate her absence. She also had to finish all her homework for the semester and turn it in to Mrs. Brunel. After she had done that, however, she was stopped by a furious quarter-elf with her small hands on her hips. "And where do you think you're going?" Gina asked.

"Uhh…back to my house?" Lynne said, her nervousness making it into a question.

The little elf pouted, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "Come on Lynne, I think I know you better than that. I'm your best friend, remember?"

Lynne sighed, her face a mask of remorse. "You're right, you're right. I'm preparing to leave Iselia."

"Why?" Gina squeaked, still trying to look menacing.

"Because I need to go. I…need to go on a journey."

"The Journey of World Regeneration?" Gina asked sarcastically.

"Sort of." Lynne said. Gina's eyes widened, not expecting that answer. "B-but," she spluttered, "there is no more 'World Regeneration'! What's going on?"

"I…I can't tell you. Not right now, anyway."

"Or right here?" Gina asked, trying to calm herself down enough to think rationally again.

Lynne grinned. "Exactly."

Gina huffed and Lynne rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Finally, after a minute of the young elf glaring at her best friend she finally said, "I'm going with you."

Lynne balked. "W-what?"

The silver-haired girl put her hands on her hips. "I'm going with you." She repeated stubbornly.

Lynne looked at her best friend for a moment, almost in shock, and then she burst out laughing. It was Gina's turn to look shocked as she asked, "W-what's so funny?"

"D-did you really…think that I…wouldn't let you come…with me?" Lynne asked between fits of giggles.

Gina looked at the ground sheepishly. "N-no, I guess not."

"Of course you're coming with me! All you had to do was ask!" Lynne grinned, slinging an arm around her shorter friend's shoulders. "I hope you're almost all packed, 'cause I want to leave by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Gina beamed up at her friend. "Don't worry! I'll be all ready by tonight! I promise!" Then, shrugging off her friends arm, she scampered off with a huge grin on her face. Lynne chuckled once more then went back to preparing herself for tomorrow's journey. Including stuff like packing food that wouldn't spoil, gels, and lots of Gald. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be returning for a while, so she took practically all of it.

Lastly, she took the ornate box off the shelf and with only the slightest of hesitation she opened the box and took out the necklace. With nimble fingers, she unhooked the clasp on the chain and slipped it around her neck, clasping it firmly shut. She held the ebony stone in her palm, and then, clasping it to her chest, she whispered, "I accept my duty and I promise to fulfill my destiny." The mana inside the stone swirled, as if accepting and holding her to her promise. Then, smiling, Lynne put the box on the shelf and climbed into bed, excited for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Early the next morning, Lynne was standing by the southern entrance of Iselia, impatiently waiting for her friend to show up so they could be off. Finally, Lynne could see someone approaching the entrance. She jumped up from her slouched position expectantly, but instead of Gina it was Mr. Brunel – a.k.a. her grandfather on her mom's side.

"Hello Mr. Brunel. What's up?" Lynne greeted him when he got closer.

"Please Lynne, call me grandpa," he smiled. "I just wanted to see you off, and give you something before you go."

"Oh?" Mr. Brunel handed Lynne a scroll tied with a red and gold ribbon. The addressee was Colette Brunel. Lynne gulped. "Uh, why did you give me this?"

"I meant to give it to Ms. Sage, but I forgot it at my house." Mr. Brunel explained. "I'd like for you to give it to your mother for me."

Lynne's eyes darkened but she didn't say anything. Silently she took the letter and stuffed it into her pack with the other stuff she was bringing. She didn't think she'd give the letter in person, but she owed it to her grandfather to at least try to get it to Colette. He hadn't seen her in a long time either, after all.

"Lynne! Sorry I'm so late!" Gina's familiar voice called. Lynne looked towards the sound and within a few moments she could see the familiar outline of her friend. She waved her hand in the air, signaling for Gina to come to her. Gina screeched to a halt beside her, breathing hard from running. "I...I'm…sorry…Lynne…" Gina huffed.

Lynne grinned. "Nah, it's alright. I was just talking to Mr. Br – I mean, my grandfather." She corrected.

"O-oh, okay," the young elf said, finally getting her breath back. She straightened and smiled at Mr. Brunel. "Good morning," she said brightly.

"Good morning to you, Miss Sage," Mr. Brunel smiled.

"All set?" Lynne asked Gina, reclaiming her attention. Gina nodded, shifting her pack so it rested a little more comfortably on her shoulders. "Ready when you are Lynne!"

Lynne smiled and turned back to the man. "Well, we best be off."

"Have a safe journey girls. Do you know where you're going?"

Lynne shrugged. "Probably to Triet first. Then, who knows?"

"'Where ever the wind takes us,'" Gina quoted cheerfully.

Mr. Brunel laughed softly before stretching out his hand. Lynne took it and shook it, Gina following her lead. "Once again, stay safe."

"We will!" The girls chorused. Then, with one last wave, they shouldered their packs and set off, beginning their fateful journey with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! They've finally started on their journey! Once again, please, please, PLEASE review! Things are gonna start getting hectic in my life the next couple of weeks, so the more reviews the more time I'll spend on the next chapter, which means the faster it'll be up!**

**Thanks for the continued support C:**


	4. Chapter 4 New Missions and Explanations

**A/N: Hello everyone! I finally finished this monster chapter (almost 5,000 words!) I actually started writing it before I posted the third chapter, but once I planned out the story more I realized I needed to change a few things and it took longer than I thought...but hey, this is more than 10 pages in Word. It's not like I'm slacking. :)**

**Anyway, from here on out, I'll be switching POV between major characters (Lloyd, Lynne, etc.) and, since it's third person, some characters will added their thoughts too, as a way for the story to flow better (in my opinion). I won't mention who's POV it is all the time, but the line break will take care of any major switches, so hopefully you guys won't get confused...:)**

**Enough of my babble, enjoy!**

**A special thanks to _TiFu, DarkXFeatherdCosmic, and Strawberry Eggs _for reviewing! Reviews motivate me to write faster XD And thank you to those who favorited/alerted this story. You guys make my day C;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Missions and Explanations**

_**Lloyd's POV**_

The sun was shining brightly on the port city of Palmacosta. The sky was an endless blue, and the waves lapped up to the shore in a lazy rhythm that matched the slight breeze that fluttered through the city. For most people, sailors, merchants and travelers alike, this weather was perfect for their various activities. Not too hot, not too cold. Perfect.

However, for one person the constant sunlight only made him grow more anxious. _She should be here by now!_ he kept thinking over and over. Everyone else had already assembled, except for those who had other duties to attend to, such as run a village hidden in the mountains or take care of duties in the royal capital or oversee a large corporation. However, _she_ should've been there by now.

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and he almost jumped and attacked the person out of sheer surprise. However, looking into the eyes of the person instantly stopped his reaction.

"Colette," he breathed.

She looked at him with worried blue eyes, eyes that always held compassion, eyes that he had fallen in love with. "Lloyd, calm down. She'll be here soon. I know it."

Lloyd smiled. Tenderly he held her hand between his own and kissed him, rubbing soothing circles on the soft skin. "Yeah, thanks Colette. I'm just nervous."

Colette's classic smile returned in full force. "Don't worry. I believe in you!"

The red-clad swordsman laughed. "I know," he said sweetly, kissing her on the lips this time. "I just can't help being tense."

The blonde angel opened her mouth to reply when another voice spoke up from across the room. "Don't worry about it Colette. Only idiots get nervous."

Lloyd looked up and glared at his best friend. Genis was standing there, lounging against the far wall, one hand in the pocket of his pants while the other was holding his spouse's hand. Presea, the spouse in question, was looking at the three old friends with mild interest and amusement, but she did not join the conversation.

The red warrior was about to retort when the other female in the room, a small brunette, put her hands on her hips and said, "Enough both of you! I'm sick and tired of hearing you throwing insults at each other just because you're _bored_."

The two men glared at the woman, who didn't flinch under their intense gazes. Colette just stared at them, blinking her blue eyes rapidly. Presea didn't move; her posture and facial expression one of disinterest. "Please, everyone, that's enough," a softer, shyer voice murmured. The three people glaring instantly replaced their angry expressions with ones of apology. "Oh, I'm sorry Emil! I didn't mean to upset you!" The brunette female gasped, instantly flinging herself into Emil's arms like she used to when she was younger. Emil grabbed her out of reflex, blushing immensely. "Marta," he complained, "aren't you a little old for this?"

Instantly, Marta's expression changed from one of love to one of fury. "Just who are you calling old _Emil_?" She said dangerously low. Emil gulped, backing up with his hands in front of him in the universal gesture of peace.

"Marta," he began hesitantly, but Marta cut him off. "Are you calling me old Emil Castagnier?"

"N-no Marta! I swear! I didn't mean –" once again, Emil was cut off, but this time by a silver haired female half-elf.

"That's enough, all of you. Just because you're tense does not mean that you need to start acting like children! Honestly, I can't take my eyes off of all of you for even a moment," Raine muttered as she walked through the door.

There was a chorus of "Raine!" and "Professor!" and one "Sister!" as the old friends moved to embrace their old mentor, their argument already forgotten. Raine smiled and said her greetings before getting immediately down to business. "Lloyd," she said curtly, interrupting Genis's rant of things she'd missed. "I have traveled a long way and I need to know why I have, if you please."

Lloyd shut his mouth and nodded, a serious expression replacing the elated one on his face. He motioned for everyone to sit down at the table in the middle of the room, which had been graciously been provided for them by the Governor-General. Lloyd rested his elbows on said table and folded his hands in front of his face, closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. The others waited anxiously for what he had to say – all of them except Colette, who just looked at Lloyd with concern.

With a heavy sigh, Lloyd began, "As you've probably already noticed, there have been several…incidents in the past few years. Everything from earthquakes to fights started over seemingly nothing have been occurring all across Aselia."

With that last comment, Raine couldn't help but remember the fights that seemed to happen more and more frequently between herself and Lynne, who had grown increasingly temperamental as time went on. With the new information, Raine couldn't help but consider that whatever forces were making these things occur were having a very drastic effect on Lynne.

"I have noticed that," Marta mused, "but what does it have to do with us?"

"Because…because the world is in danger again, this time from even stronger forces than before, and –"

"But what does that have to do with us?" Raine quipped.

"I agree. Why should we be the ones to endanger our lives, especially with our aging bodies and slower reflexes, when there are younger people more suited for the task," Presea said, voicing her opinion for the first time. The others, save for Colette and Lloyd, nodded their heads at her statement, looking slightly apprehensive. However, their expressions changed to one of shock when Lloyd pounded his fist on the table.

"Because when you have knowledge of something, you can't just ignore it!" Lloyd said, raising his voice so he was almost shouting by the end. His companions fell silent at his outburst, staring at him in shock. Lloyd's eyes widened and he took a deep breath, mentally willing himself to calm down.

"I agree," everyone's heads swiveled to look at Colette. "No matter the consequences, we cannot just stand by and do nothing when we have the power to fight it, or at least delay it. If no one steps up, then the world will definitely be doomed," she finished solemnly. The others looked at the ground in shame. After a minute of awkward silence, Emil timidly said, "Lloyd's right – we can't just ignore this. We need to do whatever we can to stop things from getting out of hand. Even if all we do is get others to help our cause, then we at least accomplished something."

The others reluctantly nodded, turning back to Lloyd once more. He smiled in thanks to Emil and Colette. "Well then, if that's settled, then we're gonna have to decide what we're gonna do about it."

"You mean our course of action?" Raine asked. At Lloyd's nodded she continued, "Well, I suggest we gather more information from several different towns and cities and try to pinpoint causes and areas that are the most affected."

"I don't know," Emil spoke timidly, "while we're doing that we could be attacked. We don't know how powerful this…enemy is."

"Emil's right," Marta said firmly, lacing her arm through her blushing husband's. "While Raine has a good idea, we need more information about this 'enemy' before we split up. We don't even really know what we're looking for! We might miss something crucial."

"Marta's right," Genis added, "we should probably stick together and be thorough rather than hastily jump in."

Raine sighed, acknowledging that they had a point. She had wanted Lloyd or Colette to go to Iselia to talk with Lynne, but it seemed as though she would have to wait. "Well then, let's start in this area, as it's one of the main ports, the people here probably have a lot of information, or rumors at least."

The group nodded and began to create a strategy to who would cover what, when they were loudly interrupted.

"Yo!" a familiar voice called, making all the adults' heads turn. There, leaning against the doorframe, was the infamous Zelos Wilder.

"Zelos!" Lloyd and the others cried happily, the former getting up to shake hands with his old friend. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it?"

Zelos grinned. "And miss out on a chance to see my bud and my beautiful hunnies? Not a chance!"

"Even married you're still a pervert, eh, Zelos?" Genis jabbed.

"I heard that you brat." Zelos glared at Genis, who was now fuming. Before Genis could retort, however, he was cut off by a stern-looking Raine. "Well Zelos, as you're here you might as well be of use and join us."

"Uh, sure," Zelos said, shrugging. "What's going on?"

Taking turns, Marta, Emile, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, and even Presea, explained the situation and their plan to Zelos, who, by the end, looked more and more thoughtful.

"I see…" Zelos murmured, for once looking and sounding serious. But that didn't last long. "I think the plan's alright…as long as I get to go with one of my hunnies!"

Raine sighed; Marta grabbed onto Emil tighter, glaring at Zelos; Genis stepped in between Presea and Zelos, shielding her; Lloyd narrowed his eyes; however Colette just looked perplexed. "But…but Zelos," she said, "Sheena isn't here." Everyone in the room shared a collective sigh – even after almost thirty years Colette still hadn't changed.

"Well then," Zelos said, leaning towards Colette, his eyes gleaming, "you're going to have to help me out with – OUCH!"

"She's going to help you out with what, exactly?" A familiar, violet haired ninja growled, her fist still clenched from hitting Zelos. Zelos, rubbing his head, turned towards the voice and paled. "Oh, heh, hi Sheena hunny. I wasn't expecting you to be here…"

"Obviously," Sheena said, rolling her eyes at her perverted husband. Then she turned towards her former companions. "Now, with that aside, what did I miss?"

After filling her in, the group split up: Sheena with Zelos ("I'm not letting you out of my sight!"), Genis and Presea, Emil and Marta ("I'm absolutely going with Emil!"), and Lloyd was going to go with Colette, with Raine going by herself, but Raine interjected, "I want to go with you Lloyd. There are some things I need to discuss with you."

Lloyd gulped in apprehension, but nodded nonetheless. Colette decided that she would go check in with Mrs. Dorr to let her know that they were done using the room. Then everyone parted ways, each going to check a different part of town and meet up at the port.

Lloyd and Raine walked in silence for a long time. The red-clad warrior was nervous and slightly fidgety, especially because the half-elven woman was betraying no emotion on her regal face. Whenever she got like this, Lloyd couldn't help but start wondering what exactly his old teacher wanted to say to him.

"Lloyd, may I ask you something…personal?" The half-elven woman started tentatively. Lloyd looked at her in surprise – this was not what he was expecting, if anything. "Of course Professor. What's up?"

Raine stared at her shoes for a long while. The two continued to walk and Lloyd casually looked around, giving her space to arrange her thoughts. Finally, Raine sighed and blurted, "Lloyd, I will be frank with you, as I'd rather not 'beat around the bush' with this subject. Why did you abandon Lynne?"

Lloyd choked on air, stopping in the middle of the semi-deserted street. Raine watched him patiently, her eyes never wavering from his form. After he had recovered somewhat, Lloyd asked, "What do you mean 'abandoned'?"

"Well, that's the impression you've left on Lynne and almost everyone else in the village," Raine quipped. "Was that not your intent?"

"N-no! I-I didn't mean it like that…" Lloyd whispered. "I never meant to…"

The Professor's gaze softened as she gazed upon the genuine shock and sadness in her former student's expression. For years she had figured that Lloyd had never meant to cause his daughter any pain, but confirming it made her feel a lot lighter.

She put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, who looked up at her with horror now marring his features. "Lynne…she's…alright…isn't she?"

Raine nodded, "Yes, she's grown up quite nicely, you'd be proud of all she's accomplished in the village. She keeps it well protected from any unwanted enemies."

Lloyd felt relief wash over him. Lynne, his daughter, was alive and thriving. He felt a surge of pride at the mention of her physical feats as well. For the first time since this conversation had begun, he felt a smile light his face, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "I…my intent was never to abandon her. I just…when I had been looking into this…danger for a long time now, and when I felt it start to…awaken, I just…left. All I could think about was trying to stop it, and, no matter what, I didn't want Lynne to get caught up in it. I thought…I thought she'd be safer in the village, with you and Dirk and Noishe and all the villagers to look after her. I never, ever abandoned her, not that I thought anyway. But maybe…maybe, without realizing it, I did anyway, and hurt her in the process…"

"Lloyd." The dual swordsman looked at Raine for the first time since he began speaking. Her gaze softened into a smile. "If you really feel that way, then all you have to do is tell her. She's hurt, and yes, she harbors some ill feelings towards you, but more than anything she loves you. If anything, all those feelings of hate and sadness only prove it more. Please, for both your sakes, talk to her, and soon, before this rift between you grows any bigger."

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah, I will, thank you, Professor."

"Do not thank me," Raine said, turning so she was facing forward, "I am angry at you as well, and I have several words that I would like to say to you when we get back to the inn, in _private_."

The brunette gulped and took a step away from his old teacher. "Uhh…why in _private_, Professor?"

As Raine turned her head back towards him, Lloyd paled at the devious smile on her face. "Because, Lloyd Irving, they are not very nice words that most people would not like to hear."

Letting his instincts take over, Lloyd sped his pace until he was practically running from the Professor and her serious promise. Raine, however, just smiled after her student. _Lynne,_ she thought, _do not worry, I promise that you and your father will make up. I'll make sure of it. You deserve this happiness._ And, with that thought in mind, Raine, the ever tactful, returned to the mission, with only a few sidetracks along the way.

"Oh, this old pot is simply MARVELOUS! From the old Sylvarant Dynasty ruins, you say? I MUST examine it!"

"Professor…"

* * *

"We…finally…made it." Gina sighed as she crumpled to ground, exhausted.

Lynne couldn't help but agree with her friend. They had made it to Triet within a day with no problems except a couple of over-eager monsters that the two girls easily disposed of. From there, however, was when things went downhill. First they left town in the wrong direction and ended up at the Triet Ruins instead of the Ossa Trail, and then when they were trying to find the latter they ended up getting lost in the desert for days before finally reaching it. Then it took a day to cross the trail itself, and another day to get to Izoold, which is where they were at the moment. That combined with all the monsters they had to fight in the desert and on the trail had left the two girls very, very exhausted.

"Let's get to the inn," Lynne suggested after she recovered somewhat.

Gina nodded and the two girls hurried to the, thankfully, nearby inn. Once there, they paid for a room and gratefully sank down onto the soft beds, falling asleep almost immediately.

Several hours later, the two girls roused themselves from their slumber, feeling refreshed and back to full power. With all the recent battles, their stock of supplies were running low, so they agreed that they would need to restock before going anywhere. To that Gina asked, "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Meltokio," Lynne responded immediately.

Gina's eyes widened. "M-Meltokio?" She spluttered. "Why there?"

Lynne hesitated. She didn't want to blurt out everything in the crowded inn, but she didn't want to hide anything from her best friend. She had already resolved herself to telling Gina anyway. "Not here," Lynne said, continuing when Gina opened her mouth to retort. "Later, I promise. How about you go get the supplies while I go get a ship, and we'll meet back here?"

"Fine," Gina snapped. As she stormed away, the young quarter elf silently promised that she would get everything, and she meant _everything_, out of Lynne, and she would let no one stop her.

Lynne sighed as her best friend walked angrily away. She knew that she'd hear about it later, but she didn't want to disclose this information just anywhere. She couldn't take any chances. "Sorry Gina," she muttered, even though the silver-haired girl couldn't hear her. Then, shaking her head to clear it, she left the inn and headed towards the boat docks.

Over the last couple decades, Izoold had grown from just a small fishing town to having a port that rivaled the size of Palmacosta's. After all, it was more convenient to travel to Flanoir from there rather than Palmacosta, and it was a good place for ships going to and from Palmacosta to refuel and resupply themselves. As a result, Izoold had quite the selection of available vessels, but Lynne needed to find one that wasn't making any side trips. She couldn't afford to waste any time.

Finally, after several minutes of desperate searching, she came across a smaller, non-commercial vessel that would suit her needs. Putting on her best no-nonsense face, Lynne walked up to the man currently fiddling with the ties holding the boat to the dock.

"Excuse me, good sir, but I would like to ask for your assistance," Lynne asked formally, deciding that in this situation the more formal and polite the better. The man looked up from his fiddling to Lynne, who was now only a few paces away from him. He scrunched up his face, appearing to be concentrating on something. After a few moments of his scrutinizing, Lynne opened her mouth to ask again, but the man cut her off.

"Do I know you?" He asked, bringing a look of confusion to Lynne's face. That was not what she had expected. She shook her head, but the man's frown only grew more pronounced. "Really? I swear I've seen someone like you before…"

Lynne, growing decidedly uncomfortable, said, "Well, that aside, I would like to ask for passage for myself and my friend."

The man finally stopped staring at her as a whole and focused on her face instead. "Oh? And where do you want passage _to_?"

"Meltokio, sir," Lynne said, crossing her fingers that he'd say yes.

"Meltokio? You've got to be kidding! I ain't going there! Not with all the earthquakes and typhoons happening around there!" The man said, backing away from Lynne with a fearful expression on his face. "Not to mention all the monsters popping up in the area!"

Lynne frowned. This was not looking good. She didn't want to take a big commercial ship with lots of passengers; otherwise she wouldn't be able to tell Gina what was going on. That and it would inconvenience her for the delay. "Please sir," she tried again, "my friend and I really need you to take us, so if you would please –"

"Didn't I say no already? Now shoo! Be gone with you! I don't have time for a brat that won't listen!" The man turned his back on her and began to walk away, but Lynne, acting on reflex, reached out and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt, spinning him around so they were facing again. The man had a mix of fear and anger on his face as he started to protest, but was cut off by the shout of, "Lynne! I got the supplies!" as Gina ran towards her friend.

Both the young warrior and the man looked up as the silver-haired girl approached. Lynne smiled at her friend, happy that Gina wasn't _too_ mad, judging by the fact that she had called to her. However, the man gasped, his eyes fixated on Gina. As she approached, they only got wider and wider until Lynne was worried that they would fall out of his skull. Once Gina was within a few paces of the two of them, she stopped, finally noticing the look on the man's face. Immediately, she got defensive. "What?" She barked. "What'cha staring for?"

"You…" the man said, almost in a trance. Both girls looked worriedly at the man (Gina deciding by his words that he hadn't reacted that way out of disgust). "Hey, are you alright?" Lynne asked after a moment. That seemed to bring him back into focus, for he suddenly rounded on Lynne, making her flinch slightly. "You! Both of you! What are your names?"

Both girls stared at the man in slight shock. Lynne recovered first, replying, "My name is Lynne Irving. My companion is Gina Sage." The man's eyes widened once again, this time looking back and forth between the two girls. After several tense moments, Lynne was about to speak up again, but she was cut off once more when the man proclaimed, "I knew it! I knew you two looked familiar!"

"Wha-what do ya mean?" Gina finally asked, still staring at the man in shock. The man looked between them once more before explaining, "My name is Max. Almost thirty years ago I ferried both of your parents to Palmacosta. This was before the two worlds merged, mind you," the man – Max – clarified. Both girls stood frozen for a few moments, but then Gina looked at the man with wonder, while Lynne's face hardened slightly. "Really?" Gina exclaimed. "That's so awesome! Right Lynne?"

"Yeah," Lynne said, not very enthusiastically, but Gina was too caught up in the new revelation to notice.

Max nodded. "Yeah, I still remember those guys. Haven't seen them in years, though."

"Which is why we looked familiar, but not exactly," Gina chattered, her eyes alight. Suddenly, she rounded on Max, her face beaming, making him take a reflexive step back. "So, would you mind taking us, Mr. Max, sir? We _really_ need to get to Meltokio, right Lynne?" Gina looked to her friend for confirmation.

"Yes, we do," Lynne stated, her voice still hard. This time, however, the young half-elf noticed, scrunching up her nose in confusion. "So, if you would please –"

"Of course, of course – as long I get paid, mind you."

"Fine," Lynne snapped, "let's just get out of here." Pushing past Max, Lynne stepped onto the ship and stormed over to the bow, resting her forearms on the railings.

Gina apologized to Max, who waved it off and began making preparations to set sail. Gina frowned after her friend, thinking that she was probably the cause of her distress. _I should go talk to her, when she's cooled down some,_ she thought, and with that in mind she decided to sort through the new stuff she bought. After a few minutes, Max set sail, and soon they had left Izoold behind.

A few hours later, after Gina had deemed Lynne to be sufficiently calmed down, she went over to her friend and stood beside her. Neither girl made a move to say anything; they just stared out at the endless expanse of the ocean.

"I'm sorry," Lynne finally said, startling Gina a little. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too," Gina said, looking up at her friend, who was looking down at her. "I shouldn't have said what I did – I know it's a sore subject for you."

Lynne smiled, embracing her friend in a make-up hug. Gina smiled as well. If there was one thing she could count on, it was Lynne's friendship.

The young elf cleared throat. "Umm Lynne? I know this might be a bad time, but, as your friend, I want to know why we're going to Meltokio, of all places. I think I have that right, at least."

Lynne sighed heavily, but smiled at her friend. "Of course you do Gina. I just didn't want to say it in a public place."

Gina's eyes widened. "Is it that secret?" Her voice automatically lowered to just above a whisper, her eyes darting to the steering wheel, where Max was currently whistling. She knew that when Lynne said something like that, she meant it.

Lynne nodded. "And it's gonna have to stay a secret, especially to our parents. Do you understand?" When Gina nodded, Lynne took a deep breath and began her long explanation. As she went on, Gina's eyes continued to widen and by the end her jaw was hanging open as well. "Do you have any questions?" Lynne finally asked.

"Several," Gina muttered, before speaking to her friend once more. "So you're saying that we're really going to Mizuho?"

"Sort of," Lynne explained. "First we're going to Meltokio to speak with Mizuho's chief's daughter to find out the location of Mizuho, because, frankly, I have no idea where it is."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Gina said, holding her hand up in the universal "stop" sign. "Because we don't know the exact location of Mizuho, we're going to go ask the chief of Mizuho's daughter who lives in Meltokio to help us." Lynne nodded. Gina's brow knitted in confusion. Why would the chief of Mizuho's daughter be in Meltokio? Then she remembered. "Which means that we're going to visit…Selera?"

Lynne grinned. "Yes Gina, we're going to pay a visit to Selera Fujibayashi-Wilder."

* * *

"Well, well, well, would you look at that?" A high voice trilled in the shadows.

The two shadows next to the one that spoke both looked at the first. "Look at what Miss?" One asked.

The first shadow smirked. It was a delighted smirk, one that a predator wore when it cornered its prey. Mentally, the two others shivered at the sight, but they had learned by then to keep quiet. "Oh boys," the girl _tsk-_ed. "We have finally found what we have been looking for."

The two boys looked at each other, then back to the girl. "What do you mean?"

The girl sighed. _Idiots,_ she thought. "Use your eyes! What do you see?"

The two boys squinted at the scene below them. "Umm…the hero Lloyd and his companions, talking?"

"Planning," the girl corrected, her tone harsher than before, making both boys flinch. "Planning another hero mission to save the world." The girl said mockingly, and then suddenly smirked again, the same predatory grin as before. "Only this time, I'll make sure that they won't succeed."

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! Raine confronted Lloyd, Lynne and Gina are headed to Meltokio, and there are new foes on the horizon! O.O Next chapter will focus more on Lynne and Gina, and there will be new characters! Yay!**

**As always, please, please, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write! Seriously, any and all reviews are welcome! I'll see y'all again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Selera FujibayashiWilder

**A/N: Okay, here's the 5th chapter! This one's shorter than I intended it to be, but after some thought I realized that this was probably a good place to split it up (didn't want to throw too much at you guys all at once lol) Added a few descriptions, which have been severely lacking in my mind, though I'm not too happy with them...Not too happy with this chapter in general, but meh. Next chapter will (hopefully) be a little better! :)**

*****IMPORTANT! I've written a one-shot for this fic, centering around Lynne and her parents about 11 years ago (before they left her). And I was wondering whether I should post it now, save it for later, or what. I'd like your opinions on this (since I'm doing it for you), so I created a poll on my profile that you can answer, or, if you don't feel like doing that, then either review or PM me your decision! Thanks! C;******

**I'd like to say a big "Thank you!" to _Strawberry Eggs, Guest, DarkXFeatheredCosmic, _and _Giga39 _for reviewing! You guys made my day(s)! XD  
**

**Enough of my rambling, on with the 5th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Selera Fujibayashi-Wilder**

* * *

_**Lynne's POV**_

"Whoa…"

Meltokio, in a word, was magnificent. Its beautiful architecture and abundant grandeur awed and astounded Lynne and Gina when they first laid eyes upon it. So much so that the two girls had to stop and stare for several moments outside the gate, their eyes wide and gleaming.

They were so transfixed with the sight that they didn't notice the guards' growing discomfort. Most people that walked up to the great Meltokio gates either were there for business or personal reasons, and always seemed to be in a kind of hurry, not stopping to stare at the city from the outside. This and their outfits made the guards naturally weary. The younger girl with the silver hair (which only made the guards more nervous) was wearing a light blue dress with what looked like pants underneath, but they stopped just under the knee and hung loosely at the end. Over the dress was a light blue mini-jacket that hung until just about the end of her ribcage, and had white swirling designs on it. The dress had a thin belt wrapped around the middle with what looked like a wooden toy hanging off the side. Her hands and arms were bare, and on her feet were white boots that flared to the outside.

The other, taller girl with brown hair was wearing a pink sleeveless top with a neckline that was a severe V. The shirt hugged the girl closely until her hips, where two thin brown belts hung, the front and back continuing a little father before making a V until mid-thigh. Underneath that shirt was another white shirt that covered her chest modestly and poked out slightly from underneath the pink shirt at the hips. On her legs she had on navy shorts that were slightly baggy. Also, on her legs were the same colored tights that went all the way to her boots, which were white and went up to mid-calf. Wrapped around her neck was a white scarf, the ends of which were so long that they hung to her knees. On her arms were gloves that had a single pink and blue stripe, respectively, and went all the way to her shoulders. Hanging from the belts were two swords sheathed in navy leather, and hanging from around her neck was a tarnished-gold locket and what looked like an ebony-colored stone. Neither of the two unusually-dressed girls noticed the guards' stares until one of the guards spoke, "Um, excuse me, but what is your business here?"

Both girls lowered their heads so their eyes focused on the young men, who fidgeted under their gazes. "Oh, sorry, we're here to see…a friend." The one with the two swords said.

"Oh, and why are you carrying weapons?" The other guard asked.

"We're travelers," the same girl who had spoken before shrugged. "You can't be too careful, right?"

The two guards looked at each other. It was pretty obvious that the girls were travelers, judging by their appearances. Besides, people came into the city carrying weapons every day. The girl was right – no one could be too careful. Turning back to the girls, the guards said, "You may enter," and stepped aside to let them pass. Both girls shot the guards grateful smiles and proceeded through the gate.

* * *

"Phew, for a minute there I thought those guys were gonna apprehend us or something!" Gina huffed as they climbed the central stairs leading to the upper quarters.

Lynne chuckled, but quickly gasped in a breath from lack of oxygen. "Who knows, maybe they will yet?" She joked.

Gina grinned, and the two girls settled into silence as they finished climbing the first set of stairs. As they walked across the courtyard to the next set of stairs, many middle-class citizens turned to stare at them. Their eyes lingered on Gina's bright hair and Lynne's swinging swords, curiosity written all over their faces. The two girls shrugged off the stares, already used to them from their time in the other towns they had traveled through. A silver-haired young quarter-elf girl and a tall, dual swords girl traveling together were bound to peak a few people's interest, after all.

After crossing the courtyard, the two girls began to ascend the much grander staircase that led to the nobles' quarters. Immediately after reaching the top, the feeling of being horribly out of place settled onto their minds as they gazed in awe at grandeur of the place. It was evident that these gardens were taken care of more so than the other one down below from the several exotic flowers to the pristine fountains and the marble statues and benches. Both girls could see several nobles milling around in the spectacular gardens, their magnificence matching the beauty around them. After a minute of gawking, Lynne murmured, "I think we're in the right place."

"We'd better – I'm not climbing another set of stairs," Gina grumbled, breaking the spell the courtyard had held on the girls.

Lynne laughed. "Well, we might have to go down, but I don't you think you have to worry about climbing any more ridiculously long staircases for a while."

"Good," Gina huffed. The quarter-elf looked around the plaza, and frowned. "Which way do we go?"

"Uhh…" Lynne muttered, looking just as lost as Gina did. "Let's go ask someone. She's famous, someone will know."

The dual swordswoman quickly scanned the area until she found a noble about ten yards away sitting on one of the marble benches. Smiling in triumph, Lynne walked confidently over to the young man, stopping when she was a few feet in front of him. Gina dashed over to the friend, panting a little from moving quicker than normal. Lynne cleared her throat, causing the young man, who was reading a book, to look up at her. Gina noticed that as the young man took in Lynne's appearance his cheeks became slightly flushed, as if he was embarrassed. Gina narrowed her eyes at this, but Lynne didn't seem to notice, she just smiled and asked, "Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me where Selera Fujibayashi-Wilder lives?"

The man looked a little stunned, but shook his head and said in a stammering voice, "Oh…uhh…s-she lives that way," he pointed to the girls' left, "but, umm, s-she might not b-be there right now."

Lynne cocked her head to the side. "Oh, why not?"

"Uhh…'c-cause she h-has to h-help set up for the c-celebration."

"What celebration?" Gina jumped in, making the man look at her instead. She noticed that as he turned away from Lynne the color in his cheeks died and his voice lost its stutter. "The Meltokio Festival. It's held every year."

"Oh," Gina frowned. She'd heard of it, but hadn't realized that it was happening soon. _All this traveling must be making me lose track of the time,_ she concluded.

"Well, anyway, do you know where she lives? Maybe we can leave a message with a neighbor or something." Lynne shrugged.

"Y-yeah. Though it'd probably be better to leave it with her butler. Sometimes the nobles forget, you know," the man mumbled the last part, getting nervous under Gina's intense glare. "Anyway, she lives that way" – the man pointed to his left – "it's the biggest mansion on the left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks a lot!" Lynne smiled, making the man's cheeks redden again.

"Have a nice day!" She called as she and Gina scampered towards the staircase on the left. Unnoticed by them, the man sighed in relief and left quickly, wondering just who those two girls were.

* * *

"Well, I'll give the guy this – the mansion really is hard to miss," Lynne pointed out as she and Gina stood before a large golden brick mansion. It was huge, much bigger than any of the other mansions on the street, and definitely the right place, judging by the "Wilder" sign hanging above the door.

"That's an understatement," Gina muttered under her breath, glaring at the mansion in grudging awe. Something about the place told her that this was _not_ going to be a quick in-and-out situation.

"Well, there's no use in standing around – let's go!" Lynne said, a smile already plastered on her face as she headed up the walkway. Gina snapped to attention and ran after her friend, catching up when they finally reached the door. Lynne hesitated for a second, then, with a determined expression, she knocked using the doorknocker once…twice…and a third time before resting her hands on her swords and waiting. Gina, finally catching her breath, stood up straight and put her hands behind her back, twiddling her thumbs. Finally, after seemed like years, a man with graying hair opened the door. "May I help you?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, hello, I would like to request an audience with Miss Selera Fujibayashi-Wilder," Lynne asked formally.

"I'm afraid Mistress Selera is out at the moment – may I take your name?"

Lynne straightened, looking the man in the eye. "Yeah. Tell Miss Selera that Lynne Irving and Gina Sage would like request her assistance with an urgent matter. And that we'll be staying at the local inn if she wishes to send word to us." Gina tried her best to hide her shock and amusement at hearing Lynne speak so…upper-class. But even she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips.

The man opened his mouth to reply when a cool voice came from within the mansion, "Let them in Sebastian. I'll speak with them."

"As you wish Mistress Selera," the man – Sebastian – bowed, opening the door wider to allow Lynne and Gina to pass. Lynne bowed slightly while Gina curtsied at Sebastian, then, taking a deep breath, they stepped over the threshold and into the illustrious mansion, the door shutting softly behind them. At first, neither Lynne nor Gina could take their eyes off the sheer beauty the mansion held, from the many artworks framing the walls to the neatly arranged furniture and other décor. Both their mouths hung open until they heard a feminine laugh resound around the room. Both girls snapped their heads in the direction that the laugh was coming from, and saw a beautiful red-haired lady standing at the foot of the grand staircase, one arm resting lightly on the banister while the other held a glass of foreign liquid. She wore a magenta dress that hugged her frame all the way to the floor, the straps crisscrossing across her sternum. Her hands were covered in the same colored gloves at the dress, and they reached all the way to her shoulder. Her red hair was pulled back from her face in a complicated knot, her green eyes shining with mischievousness and cleverness. Her mouth quirked up into a smirk as she said, "Well, why don't we sit down?"

Lynne and Gina nodded mutely as they took a seat on one of the plush sofas in the sitting room. Selera gracefully sauntered over, handing the drink to Sebastian before sitting delicately across from the two friends, one arm resting over the back of the couch and her left leg crossed over her right. "Sooo…" she drawled lazily, "you're the daughters of the famous Lloyd and Colette Irving, and Genis and Presea Sage, am I correct."

"Yes, we are," Lynne said, leaning back against the sofa and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And I take it you're the daughter of Zelos and Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder?"

"Why yes, I am," Selera smirked, bring her arm down of the couch to cross with her other across her chest, mimicking Lynne's pose. "And what brings you here to my lovely home hmm? All the way from Iselia, no less. I'm curious as to why you would make such a journey?"

"Because…" Lynne hesitated. She wasn't sure whether or not she could trust Selera yet, and she didn't want to blab her plans to anyone. For all she knew, as soon as she left Selera might contact her father or mother and tell them her plans, and they in turn would tell Lloyd. And that would be bad. _Very_ bad.

Luckily, Gina came to her rescue. "Because we need your help." Selera shifted her attention from the brunette to the silver-haired girl, making Gina spontaneously and irrationally nervous, however she plowed on, ignoring her brain's sudden paranoia. "We need to get to Mizuho, but we don't know where it is. As the chief's daughter, you should know where it is, right? Will you tell us? Please?"

Selera lowered her eyes and seemed to contemplate something for a moment, her right hand absently brushing the arm of the couch. Finally, after a very tense and long moment, Selera lifted her head and looked at the two girls', her eyes, for once, holding nothing but seriousness and something that looked suspiciously like remorse. "I'm afraid I cannot help you," Selera said firmly. Lynne and Gina immediately began to protest, which Selera silenced by holding up her hand in a "stop" gesture. "Because," she continued, motioning for Lynne and Gina to sit back down, as they had risen in their anger. "I do not know where it is either."

"How do you not know where it is?" Lynne asked, jumping back to her feet in outrage. "You're the chief's daughter, for Pete's sake! Why wouldn't you know?"

"Because, I live in Meltokio, with my father," Selera stated. When she did not elaborate, Gina asked in a deadly tone. "Why would this matter?"

"Because," Selera said sharply, "as you know, Mizuho's location is the deepest secret any Mizuho resident keeps. To let it slip, especially to the government, could possibly mean death for the entire city, not to mention the entire culture and lifestyle."

"But, I thought Mizuho and the government were on good terms?" Lynne asked, confusion crossing her face as she slowly sat back down on the couch.

Selera snorted. "If you believe that then you are more naïve than I thought." Lynne shot upright again, but Gina stopped her with a hand on her arm and a glare. Lynne glared back at her friend for a long moment before reluctantly sitting back down, muttering curses under her breath. Gina, ignoring her friend's outburst, turned back to Selera and motioned for her to continue. Selera coughed lightly before saying, "That's what the government _wants_ people to think. But I digress, now's not the time to discuss such boring things." Selera yawned as if to prove her point, but quickly returned to her former seriousness. "Any who, because of that, and because as I am a Wilder and very involved with other nobles and the government directly, it would be dangerous for me to hold such secrets, so I have no knowledge of the location."

"So you're saying, that in order to protect you and Mizuho, they didn't tell you Mizuho's location so the government couldn't force it out of you, am I correct?" Gina summarized.

Selera nodded at the silver-haired girl. "You really are a Sage, aren't you?" Selera smirked, causing Gina to twitch in irritation. That damn smirk! It was really starting to grate on Gina's nerves. "So, no, I don't know the location of Mizuho, and, unfortunately, that means I can't help you. I'm truly sorry."

Lynne sighed in resignation. "It's not your fault. Thank you for seeing us and explaining everything." Lynne and Gina got up and headed towards the door, deciding not to bother Selera any further, as there was nothing more she could do. However, when they were halfway out the door, the two girls heard her call, "Wait."

Turning around, the girls saw Selera half-standing, her face tight with hesitation and indecision. Looking at each other, the girls shrugged and turned back towards Selera, who still looked unsure. "What's up Selera?" Lynne asked.

The red-head looked back and forth between the two girls before sighing heavily and motioning for them to sit back down. Once all three of them were seated again, Selera sighed again and said quietly, so quietly that the two companions had to strain their ears, "I don't know where Mizuho is, but I know someone who does."

"Really? Who?" Lynne asked excitedly.

Selera looked straight at both girls, her face telling them that she was about to tell them a huge secret. Both Lynne and Gina stared back, silently willing Selera to trust them. After several tense moments, Selera sighed again and said, simply, "My brother."

* * *

_**Zelos/Sheena's POV**_

"And where do you think you're going?"

Zelos stopped, caught in the act of sneaking out. Turning around, he put on his best innocent face, but the violet-haired ninja just stared at him with her hands on her hips, her face and posture telling him that she didn't believe his "innocence" act for a second.

"Oh hunny, it's nothing to worry about! I just forgot something teensy-weensy that I need to take care of in Meltokio!" When Zelos saw that Sheena still wasn't buying it, Zelos put his hands up in innocence. "I mean it! Though, it might be more than just 'teensy-weensy', but it's still really important! Please? I'll and come back real fast, I promise! It'll take me only a day or so with my Rheaird!"

Sheena studied her husband closely. He certainly _looked_ serious. _Hmm…but why would he suddenly need to go back to Meltokio? Oh! That's right! The festival!_ Sheena sighed. Some things never changed, including Zelos's selective memory. "Fine," she finally conceded. Zelos whooped loudly, pumping his fist in the air, but his celebrations were cut short when his wife continued. "However, I'm coming with you."

"But…" Zelos started to protest, but at the look in Sheena's eye he swallowed his excuses. "Allllright, but we have to share a Rheaird." Zelos waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sheena sighed. "Fine. Now let's go." Zelos whooped again and ran towards the edge of town. Sheena sighed again before hurrying after him. _I'm in for a _long_ ride…._

* * *

_**Lynne's POV**_

"Your brother?" Lynne and Gina gasped. "Since when did you have a brother?"

"Since almost eighteen years ago," Selera snapped, effectively silencing the two companions. Abruptly, the fight drained out of her and she sighed, her hand coming up to cover her face. "Yes, I have a brother. But, he doesn't live with me."

"Where does he –" Lynne began, before Gina elbowed her in the ribs, effectively shutting her up. Gina looked at Selera steadily, holding the older girl's gaze. "He lives in Mizuho, I take it?"

The red-head nodded. "Yeah. I live with our dad, he lives with our mom. I'm a noble, he's a ninja. Personally, I don't know _why_ anyone would _want_ to be a ninja, but that's just me, apparently." Selera's face twisted in distaste.

"Okay, but if he lives in Mizuho, how does that help us? I mean, you don't know where Mizuho is right? So how does you having a brother in that city help?"

"I may not know where he is, exactly, but I can contact him using some of the ninjas Mizuho has secretly posted here." Selera's gaze swept around the room; as if just by looking she could make the hidden ninjas appear. "Through messages, I can ask him to come here and lead you guys to Mizuho, as a, let's say, personal favor."

"If there are several ninjas around here as you say, then why don't we just ask one of them to escort us?" Gina asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Selera sighed. _They really don't know anything, do they?_ "It's because you need the chief's or the chief's son's permission to enter the village. No, my permission doesn't count," Selera added, cutting off Gina's retort. "As I'm not a resident of the village nor the heir."

"But, Lloyd's group didn't need permission to enter the village. Why do we?" Lynne asked.

"Lloyd's group was special, in that they technically broke the law when Sheena led them to the village. That won't happen again, I assure you," Selera explained.

"Okay, so will you send the message for us then?" Lynne asked, getting straight to the point, as all the details were starting to confuse her.

Selera nodded. "Yeah, I think I can trust you guys," she smiled shyly, earning shy smiles from the two companions. However, Selera's smile quickly transformed into her trademark smirk as the three girls heard a knock at the door. "Though, that will have to wait for a while. Right now, I have dates to go on!" Selera laughed, sauntering over to the door, stopping only to smooth down her dress before permitting Sebastian to open the door. There, standing on the doorstep, were several handsome young men, all jostling for a front position. Selera adopted her most flirtatious smirk and, with a wave to a stunned Lynne and Gina, and a few quick words with Sebastian, Selera headed out the door, shutting it behind her with a loud _click_.

The two companions stared at the door in shock for a moment, before Gina shook her head and muttered, "Well, now we know whose side she takes after, at least."

"You can say that again," Lynne murmured, shivering in distaste. Both girls looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Their laughter was cut off, however, when Sebastian cleared his throat. Both girls immediately stopped giggling and tried to put on straight faces, but were failing quite miserably. Sebastian cleared his throat again before announcing, "Mistress Lynne and Mistress Gina, Mistress Selera has graciously allowed you two to spend the night here instead of at the inn, if you would prefer."

"That'd be wonderful Sebastian. Thank you."

Sebastian waved his hand. "No need to thank me Mistress Lynne. Now, shall I show you your rooms?" When the girl's nodded, the graying butler proceeded towards the grand staircase, motioning for the two girls to follow. Quickly, he led them upstairs and showed the girls their rooms, to which each girl gasped in awe. Gina's bedroom was a fairly large room with a canopy bed with purple bedding, a nightstand next to the bed, and a reclining chair that looked perfect to cozy up with a book and read for hours. Lynne's room had lots of space, with only a king-size bed with light-blue sheets up against the far corner, and a large mahogany dresser next to it.

After Sebastian left, after promising to wake them both up in an emergency or if Lloyd or one of his former companions came, both girls immediately flopped down on their respective beds, removed their gear and luggage, and promptly fell asleep. They were both exhausted from climbing all those stairs and dealing with Selera, who had managed to irk both of them. After a few moments, both girls' faces smoothed out, finally at peace.

However, little did they know that they were in for a very unexpected and undesirable visit….

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Zelos and Sheena are coming! Will Lynne and Gina be found out? And who's Selera's mysterious brother? Will he help them or not? All will be revealed in the 6th chapter!**

**Please, Review! I love you're feedback! CX**


	6. Important Author's Note Please Read!

**A/N: For those of you expecting/hoping for another chapter, I'm sorry to say that this isn't one (if you haven't guessed by now). I just wanted to let my readers know that I will be going on vacations, working on multiple school projects – in other words, very busy. Unfortunately, this means that I won't be able to update for a while. I was hoping to update with either chapter 6 of this story or post the related one-shot, but, sadly, I haven't finished chapter 6 yet and my computer ate my one-shot, so I have neither for you :(**

**However, this does not mean that I have stopped this story. Trust me, every free minute I have will be put to writing, but I can't promise when I'll have it finished. It might not be for another month, or even two, with school right around the corner and all. (I'm taking 4 APs this year as well as two other high-demanding classes AND this is my Senior year, so I can't screw this up). **

**I just wanted to reassure everyone that this story will not be forgotten, but, alas, if I wish to pass this year and graduate I must prioritize myself accordingly. As soon as I have one or the other finished, I'll put them up! And if it's the 6****th**** chapter for TGWHTS, then I will replace this A/N.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and (hopefully) understanding! As I am leaving tomorrow, I must finishing packing and otherwise getting ready for the beginning of my vacations (as you can see, I waited until the last possible minute in hopes of finishing, but, unfortunately, it didn't happen). So I will bid you all farewell until next time! (Which will, hopefully, be very soon!)**

**P.S. Feel free to PM me, review, or otherwise contact me with any questions, concerns, complaints, etc., however I will have no wifi for the duration of my vacations (which will be a grand total of two weeks starting tomorrow), so don't expect a reply for a while (unless I can squeeze it in between the two). And thanks again for your support! XD**


End file.
